vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kipper: Playtime! VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day *The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari *Barney: You Can Be Anything *Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever Opening Titles * "Kipper" Episode Titles * "The Treasure Hunt" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Looking After Arnold" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Tiger's Joke Box" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Pig's Sweater" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Clay Time" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Magic Carpet" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Kipper the Hero" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatlie * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: Mark Francis * Assistant Director: Simon Williams * Production Supervisor: David Ingham * Production Assistant: Diana Tusheva * IT Supervisor: David Thompson * Script Editor: Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Kevin Moloy * Backgrounds: Loraine Marshall, Gunther Herbst * Layout: Sam Bailey * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater, Michael Fentum * Infrastructure Post Ltd. * Off Line Editor: Jamie Martin * Assistant: Sam Ives * Telecine: Blue, Katherine Grincell * On Line Post Production: Resolution, Roberto Arendse Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producer: Jeno Vass * Animation Director: Igoy Veichtaguin * Key Animators: Jozsef Casatai, Valery Kashorik, Ivo Ganchev, Alexander Mazaev, Alex Podkolzin, Nikolay Dimitrov, Bojan Redjic, Oleg Hruskov, Vladimir Visegorodtsev, Karol Griffel, Zdena Griffel, Yuri Sekulov * Production Managers: Csaba Nehez * Production Assistant: Eniko Rohn, Aranka Nep * Colouring Supervisor: Reka Kaloczy * Colour: Csilla Fodor, Linda Doktor, Attila Kovacs, Peter Semsey * Camera & Special Effects: Ikldiko Csepanyi * Executive Producer for HIT Entertainment PLC: Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * GSCF - A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 2002 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:Kipper Category:VHS Category:2003 Category:Hit Entertainment